Friendship
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Friends aren't always what they seem, and romance shall ensue. DisCountinUed
1. Prolude

Hello peoples... im creepy i don't own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho.......... this is the prolude or what ever its called.... so it's short  
  
Yusuke Urameshi stared at the new girl, Kagome Higurashi. She looked faintly familiar. She sat down next to him. "Hi...." she said.  
  
_________End of School Day__________  
  
"Yusuke, as punishment you will walk Miss Higurashi home. No exceptions." Mr. Takanaka told Yusuke in a stern voice.  
  
_________Two Blocks from Higurashi shrine___  
  
"Why'd you transfer?" Yusuke asked Kagome."Not for you to know... (Inuyasha is seen faintly in the background.) INUYASHA LEAVE! 


	2. Introducing Inuyasha

"INUYASHA. LEAVE!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha kept running for her. "SIT!!!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou. Inuyasha's hat came off as he 'sat'. 'A demon?! This girl thing for you!" Yusuke said pointing his spirit gun at Inuyasha. "No! Don't! (to Inuyasha)Inuyasha, get up.... I'm sorry..... Inuyasha... I'm late to go back, aren't I? I'm sorry!" Kagome mumbled. "Kagome.. it's okay.. Who's THIS? Are you a friend of my mate?" Inuyasha asked Yusuke. "Mate? You claimed a seventeen year old girl your mate? She probably doesn't know you're a demon!" Yusuke shot at Inuyasha.   
  
"He's a half demon, Yusuke... I choose him anyway... (To Inuyasha) Where's Kaia?" Kagome asked. "Our daughter's playing with Shippo at the shrine." Inuyasha said. Botan came over. "Yusuke, Koenma needs to see you right away. A half demon named Inuyasha is here!" Botan yelled. "Present!" Inuyasha barked at her. "Botan, this is Inuyasha and his mate, Kagome. Can't get rid of him... he's got a daughter. He's kinda soft anyway."Yusuke said laughing.   
  
"Hi?" Botan tried. "Inuyasha, let's go. The feudal age can't wait!" Kagome yelled pulling Inuyasha off with her. "Feudal age?! Koenma must hear about this. Let's go Yusuke." Botan said, pulling Yusuke away.  
  
A/N: I know it's short... but i have to get off. Read and Review, please! And sorry about the prolude.. i know its messed up but i don't care right now..... thanks  
  
Ki/ Kyla 


	3. Findings

Hello everybody.. i know if you've read my other fics you are mad at my lack of updating.... sorry. Here's chapter 3.  
  
Kagome ran up the shrine steps with Inuyasha. "Who was he?" Inuyasha asked, trying to remain calm. "Someone from school.... and my cousin...I haven't seen him in seven years." Kagome said. A small girl, about a year old walked up to Kagome. "Momma! Dadda! We go home now?" the girl asked."Yes, Kaia... we go home now... say bye to Grandma..."Kagome said. 'Kaia' had silvery white and raven black hair. She had one raven black kawaii ear, and one white. She had violet eyes, obviously for Inuyasha's human form.  
  
Botan and Yusuke left the Spirit World alittle confused... they were supposed to help Kagome. Kurama and Hiei met up with them. "We get Kuwabara and leave for Kagome's shrine." Botan said. 


	4. The Baby, Kiki

I know you're mad and want more but I've been busy...I'll make a long chapter.. if it works right....  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
When the Spirit Detectives finally reached Higurashi Shrine, it was dark. Yusuke started up the steps, as he was Kagome's   
  
cousin. Not one person was outside. A bluish light shot from the shrine's well. A little girl with pale silver hair walked out.   
  
Looking closer, Yusuke realized it was a demon of some sort. She had black dog ears, brown eyes, claws, and wore a red   
  
kimono like outfit. (a/n:i know what you call it so there!) She was no older than one, so her fangs weren't very big yet.   
  
"Who are you?? Are you mommy's friend?" the demon asked Yusuke.   
  
Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara ran up to the two.   
  
"Who are you demon?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"My name is" the demon starts before Kagome burst out of the well with Kaia and Inuyasha.   
  
"Kiki!" Kagome yelled. (a/n:pronouned Kaikai.. it's my nickname so. yeah..)   
  
"Mommy! Are these your friends?" the girl asked.  
  
"Demons! Get away from my daughter or I'll kill you!" Kagome screamed at Hiei and Kurama.   
  
"Kagome! We are here to help!" Yusuke exclaimed.   
  
"My only concern is for them to leave Kiki alone! Inuyasha! He's coming! Quick to Kaede!" Kagome screamed first at her cousin, then her beloved Inuyasha.   
  
"!@#% it! Greenman! help me! take my daughter's inside to their grandmother or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled at Yusuke, lifting Kagome up bridal style and jumping down the well.   
  
"Babysitting demons? That's our mission?" Hiei scoffed. Kiki looked at Hiei and the one year old picked up the bow and quiver of arrows Kagome had dropped. She aimed it at Hiei and shot, flaring blue and hitting his right arm, causing him to wince in pain.   
  
"Won't miss next time, demon! " Kiki exclaimed. Kaia repeated the same thing, except hitting Hiei's left arm.   
  
"Wanna play with daddy's sword?" Kaia asked her sister. "He took it silly sissy!" Kiki told her. Yusuke quickly picked up the twin girls (a/n: if you didn't notice they were twins you may need help) "Are you Uske?" Kaia asked him as he carried them inside.   
  
"It's Yusuke, Kaia." he replied.   
  
"You are like me!" she said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You are Yusuke Kaia!"  
  
"Just Yusuke.. not Kaia"  
  
"Ohh.... who's that girl?" Kiki asked. Yusuke turned around. "Kayko!" Yusuke exclaimed nervously. "Who are these cuties, Yus?" (a/n: pet names.. cute, no?) "My... second cousins I guess... if they are Kagome's" Yusuke stated. "New kid Kagome's a mother?!" Kayko blew out.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ONE HOUR LATER+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Kagome walked out of the well house covered in sweat.   
  
"MOM!" she screamed.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi ran out, followed by Yusuke and his 'gang' and Kaia and Kiki.   
  
Inuyasha walked behind Kagome holding a small bundle.   
  
"Mom.. cuz... my babies... meet Hirotaka. He's my son, mom, your cousin Yusuke, and your baby brother." she said to   
  
everyone.   
  
"I gotta go.. got the stuff mom?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Right here... I'll see you in two weeks honey.." Mrs. Higurashi said to Kagome.  
  
Kaia, Inuyasha, Kiki, and Kagome with Hirotaka, left through the well, with the Spirit Detectives heading to the Makai.  
  
+_____________________________________________________________________________________________+  
  
Dun Dun Dun.... Cliffy for the next part... heh heh..  
  
Kiki (Kyla) 


End file.
